teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy
The Spy is the most complex class in the Team Fortress series, and is master of stealth and espionage. Team Fortress 2 Health: 125 HP (Weak) Speed: 500 Sanics/h Attack: weak/instant (see below) Weapons Primary Revolver: Abassador: L"Trenger: Enforcer: Diamondback: Melee Knife Your Eternal Reward: Conniver's Kunai: Big Earner: Wanga Prick: Spy-Cicle Other Items Sapper Invisi Watch/Cloak Disguise Kit Spy Association Voiced by Dennis Bateman, who also voiced the Pyro and, for Left 4 Dead, the helicopter pilot in No Mercy, the spy is easily the most complex class to use, and the most deadly. The Spy (when not disguised) is dressed in a team-colored pinstripe suit, balaclava, and tie, and is almost always found smoking a cigarette. In the trailer "Meet the Spy" it is revealed by The BLU Spy that The RED Spy is having a romantic relationship with The BLU Scout's mother. His accent suggests that he is from France. The spy's primary weapon is a Magnum revolver. It takes practice to master, but criticals are deadly with it. It can kill most classes with a single critical hit. Next is the Spy's Electro-Sapper. This device emits a powerful electric charge when attached to an Engineer's buildings, slowly damaging and destroying them, if the Engineer doesn't destroy the sapper first. Thirdly is your balisong, or butterfly knife. On a direct hit in front, it will do about 20 damage, making it the weakest melee weapon for default hits. However it has the ability of killing in a single hit, if used while targeting an enemy's back. The advantage is your enemy won't know who killed them until it's much too late. The disadvantage is that it removes your disguise once you have swung. Lastly, and likely your most useful tool is your disguise kit, called the Spytron 3000, which is hidden in the Spy's cigarette case. Disguised, a good Spy can sneak behind enemy lines and destroy them from the inside. However, while the Spy can sneak past the enemy defenses, they take a lot of skill, practice, and luck to use effectively, as the defensive is always watching for Spies. As such, when using one, you should study where the majority of the enemy team is, what class they use the most, and use this info to blend in. You must act like one of them, such as coming out of the enemy respawn point and watching what they're doing. When you see an opening to sap some sentries and get away with it, take it, cloak, run away, and switch disguises. This is important, don't keep using the same disguise over and over, eventually the enemy will note what class is usually a Spy and will focus on them. The Spy has a useful special ability, the ability to render themselves invisible for ten seconds. It is not perfect, however, as being shot and bumped into will disrupt the cloak slightly, making you look like a blue or red ghost, (depending on which team you belong to) revealing your class. It takes a full thirty seconds for it to recharge when completely drained. Also, when cloaked, you will see the spy's wristwatch slowly ticking off green bars. When those bars run out, so does your cloak. You also cannot attack or plant sappers while cloaked, but you can change disguises. One last note is that you should avoid pyros like the plague, as their flames will highlight you, even when cloaked. With one of the game updates the cloaking ability will now replenish whenever you pick up ammo or scrap metal. This also applies to dispensers which means you can stay cloaked indefinitely provided you stay near the dispenser. The Cloak and Dagger is one of the unlockable wrist watches for the spy. The C&D (as it is referred to a lot by other players in-game.) has the ability to recharge while you're standing still, the downside is that it takes about 30–45 seconds to fully get your cloaking back up to full strength once it's entirely depleted. With the C&D it is very easy to get behind enemies undetected, you can use this to your advantage. A good thing to do on CTF maps is use the Cloak and Dagger to sneak behind enemy lines, and do what a spy is meant to do... spy. Hide somewhere near the enemy respawn and stay invisible, watching and waiting. Try to stay close to a wall, in the middle of it, as corners are a popular place for enemies to shoot at to check for spies (But almost nobody checks the middle of a wall!). Just wait and watch, giving info to your team when you see something unusual, like a large group of heavies and Medics getting together. Using this, you can warn your team of the impending attack and they can set up to protect themselves. It can also be used to spot enemy Spies. People tend to disguise as soon as they leave the respawn, or while in it, so you can watch for this and let your team know that there is a spy coming and what character he is disguised as. Very useful in matches with large amounts of people. Never yell "Medic!" repetitively, it draws enemy attention to you, something you do NOT want. Milestones "Milestone 1: After unlocking fifty achievements in the spy pack, you unlock The Ambassador, A handgun that deals less damage and has a slower rate of fire than the average revolver, but deals amazing criticals on headshots. Milestone 2: After unlocking seventy achievements in the spy pack, you unlock the Cloak and Dagger, a special invisibility watch. The watch has less maximum time you can be invisible...If you keep moving. The special ability of the C&D is it's regeneration if you stand still. This enables you to spend large amounts of time invisible in enemy territory. Milestone 3: After unlocking eighty achievements in the spy pack, you unlock The Dead Ringer, another invisibility watch for the spy. This watch works differently than the other two, because it doesn't take effect until you have get shot. When you take damage and have the watch activated using MOUSE2, a fake corpse is left behind and you are instantly cloaked. This may create fake death messages, fake points, and even fake achievements. You have 6.5 seconds to get to cover, or do whatever else you might want to do while you're invisible." -Copied from the original TF2 Wiki. This is not the official TF2 Wiki. Please see TF2 Wiki for the actual website. Tips * *:First off, don't put on a disguise out in the open. If the enemy sees you, they'll alert the rest of the team to your disguise choice. Also, if you cloak and are in disguise and bump into someone or are shot by the other team, they'll see your outline so try to stay away from large crowds. Try to disguise yourself as a class that is used by a lot of people on the other team, since the game gives you a random name of one of the enemy players using the class you chose, so if the other team has only one scout, and you disguise yourself as a scout, you always have their name and the player you're impersonating will know you're a Spy. *Avoid running directly into enemies. They will block you physically and this can tip off more experienced players that the person that just stopped them is a Spy. *If you want to take out a sentry and an engineer. Put a sapper on the sentry and quickly backstab the engineer as he tries to destroy the sapper, or sap the sentry and shoot it to destroy it before the engineer can remove the sapper. (Be careful of other sentries and enemies in the area.) It is possible to continually set sappers on buildings and wear down the engineer trying to repair them. If they do not concentrate on trying to damage or kill the Spy while repairing, continuous use of sappers will destroy the building or allow teammates the ability to charge in. *Stay away from Pyros. They are every spy's worst enemy, because their flamethrowers will set you on fire no matter what, and they are usually enlisted by engineers to safeguard their sentries. *Pretend to be one of them. Your number one skill as a Spy is your ability to look like a member of the enemy team. Wherever possible, avoid letting the enemy see you as a Spy. Once they know you're playing a Spy they'll be much more alert. Luckily, the paranoia induced in a Team from the knowledge that there is an enemy Spy wandering around is worth playing a Spy for in itself. It takes a couple of seconds to disguise yourself, so try not to be discovered. *Think before you disguise. The Spy is the thinker's class. You need to outwit your enemy. After your first couple of infiltrations, it's fairly likely the enemy is on the lookout for you. They'll be watching for anyone on their team who's doing anything out of the ordinary. You need to watch the enemy so you can become one of them. Pick your disguise carefully, and change it whenever you're alone and the disguise is no longer fitting. If the enemy has one Sniper, and he's defending the base entrance, don't disguise yourself as a Sniper and walk into their Flag room. *Remember your teammates. Remember that your teammates will also see your disguise. So if you're disguised as an enemy Sniper, your teammates will probably think you're an enemy Sniper too. If they're smart, they'll read your ID in their status bar and know you're a Spy, but usually, they'll pump a few rounds into you. You can help prevent this by sticking to a simple rule: Never change your Team disguise inside your own Team's base. *Think before you shoot. As a Spy, attacking anyone is not a decision to be made lightly. This is because when you attack, you lose your disguise. That's right. You're back to looking like a Spy, and you can be sure that any enemies who see you won't be amused that you've been pretending to be their buddy for the past 2 minutes. The only exception to this rule is grenade throwing, which means that you can throw a grenade and still maintain your disguise. Unfortunately, any enemy who sees you throwing grenades around is probably going to get a little suspicious. *Avoid enemy Spies and Scouts. Enemy Spies and Scouts will remove your disguise if they touch you, so avoid them if you're disguised. Try not to look like you're avoiding them though. *Be careful when picking up Flags. Some maps have objects that remove your disguise. For example, in Capture The Flag maps, if you grab the enemy Flag while you're disguised, your disguise will be lost, and you won't be able to re-disguise while carrying it. *Don't forget to "play dead!" Use your ability to feign death a lot. Spies are very effective at killing specific individuals on the enemy team, so they are particularly lethal on maps where 1 or 2 classes are important. For example, in CanalZone 2, Scouts are essential because they're needed to carry Flags from their base out to points on the map. Find places where the Scouts will be moving past, and lie in wait for them. Be careful not to look around while you're "dead", because the enemy will be able to see your "corpse" moving. Wait until they pass you, then stand up and knife them in the back. Another useful thing to know is that you can disguise yourself while you're feigning death, which is often the safest way of disguising yourself. *Knife them in the back. When used right, your knife is the most lethal weapon you carry. If you stab an enemy in the back with it, it'll kill him in one hit. Even if your stab isn't perfect, it'll still inflict severe damage upon him. Bear in mind that as a result you'll lose your disguise, and you can be sure that if there are enemies around to notice this, they won't be amused. *Out of sight, out of mind. If your about to kill a victim on the enemy team, and find you trying to kill them, its best to use your cloaking abilty to flee, and if they think your gone come back to take the kill. And it will be very easy to escape with a "Cloak and Dagger" or a "Dead Ringer". Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Support Class